fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Octus
Octus is from the series Sym-Bionic Titan along with Lance and Ilana. Ilana, Lance, and Octus came from their alien planet, Galaluna, which was overrun by war. They are now undercover, trying to blend in on Earth and not stand out from the humans too much. Octus is equipped with artificial intelligence and has a protective and slightly naïf personality. He uses two holograms to pass for human, a large, nerdy teenager named Newton at school, and a similar "Dad" hologram used at home. On Earth, he is pegged as a "doofus" and his phenomenal intellect stuns his teachers, weirds people out, and gets him teased; he often has to break up Lance and Ilana's bickering, like the parent of a brother-sister relationship. His robot form is able to float with speed and agility, allowing him and Lance to deal with a threat while Ilana gets away, and is extremely strong, despite appearing to be only a bundle of wires. Octus himself is also extremely curious about humans, and is fascinated by every aspect of human culture. Octus is the "mind" of the Titan. FusionFall War Against Fuse Escape to Earth Lance, Ilana, and Octus have fled their world to escape the clutches of the evil General Modula and have arrived on Earth. Unfortunately, they are discovering that things aren't any safer here than they were back home on Galaluna. Octus says that the Fusions are certainly keeping the other heroes' hands full, but still reminds Lance and Ilana that they are undercover. He is wondering if he should project a human disguise. The Future Octus, Lance, and Ilana are all still alive in the Future. This may be due to his and Lance's commitment to protect Ilana. The Past He and and others arrived and set up on the border between both Pokey Oaks North and South at the Gazebo near the Powerpuff Girls' home. Mt. Neverest greeting With the creation of the new training ground to teach new heroes to fight Fuse. many heroes have pitched in to help the process. When the player graduates from the Academy, Octus and the others are at Mt. Neverest praising the Heroes for their work. Lance appears to have taken a bigger role and now helps young heroes in the Providence "Petting Zoo." Nano development Octus seems to have given DexLabs a sample of Titan for Nano creation. Titanic trouble Lance, Ilana and Octus soon decided to relocate to Habitat Homes in their efforts to blend in, though even there things haven’t gone as smoothly as they had hoped. Trouble is brewing in Habitat Homes. An electromagnetic dampening field is keeping Lance and Ilana from using their armor. Octus sends the Hero to discover who has been interfering with their advanced technological devices. The Hero talks to Ilana as to Lance's whereabouts. Some time later Lance is found and says that he chased the Fusion monsters into the Charles Darwin Middle School infected zone, but states that it's too dangerous to go into without his Manus armor. The Hero enters the zone and finds the lair. After the lair has been entered, Octus contacts the hero (via Nanocom) with the information that the source of the dampering is coming from the monster on the platform nearby. After defeating the Fusion simian, Octus still is having trouble with the technology. He requests that the Hero defeat another Silverback Motorilla. Once it has been defeated, the Hero finds the source of the problem, a new menace: Fusion Hominid. The hero easily defeats him and restores their technology to its working state. Game Changes and Johnny Test)]]Octus, Lance, and Ilana were added to the game on September 17, 2010. They appeared at the same spot in both time periods. On March 16, 2011, a Sym-Bionic Titan racer set was released along with brand-new Sym-Bionic Titan vehicles. On July 27, 2011, Octus received artwork; in addition to his artwork, he and the others were moved to Habitat Homes, where he gives the mission for the Titan Nano, and he and the other Sym-Bionic Titan characters received new voice-work on the same day. Category:A to Z Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:CN Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Adults